The present invention relates to the removable screen apparatus for covering openings in buildings such as garage door openings, though not limited to this single application.
Many people use their garages as an extra large room for having parties and receptions therein, such as graduation parties, reunions, and the like. Still other people use the garage door as an open area in which they can sit, play cards, or otherwise enjoy themselves. However, it is desirable to open a garage door to allow air and light into the garage without also allowing insects such as mosquitos into the garage. Screens will work for this purpose, but they can be problematic to install and to remove. Further is takes some ingenuity to make the screens secure but removable, attractive, and low cost. Another problem for manufacturers of prefabricated screening systems is that garage door opening sizes vary from building to building, such that it is difficult to mass produce a single screen element that will satisfactorily completely cover garage door openings, but that will not also wrinkle and/or leave gaps around the garage door opening. Further, long-lasting screen constructions tend to be unacceptably heavy and/or non-durable. Further, initial installation is cumbersome, as well as later removal and/or re-installation in the following season. Still further, it is desired to provide a pass-through opening in the screen permitting pass-through of vehicles and/or people through the screen. Also, it is desirable to construct a screen construction that is independent of the garage door and that can be left in place even while the garage door is being opened or closed. These problems are particularly exasperated due to variations between garage door opening sizes and building constructions, and where consumer demand justifies only low volume runs.
Therefore, a removable screen apparatus for covering garage door openings or other large building openings is desired.